


things we do for love

by north_venice



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Елена добавляет как можно больше сахара, потому что тогда обветренные губы Хлои начинают казаться сладкими — это почти как запивать горькую таблетку от головной боли чаем, Елена надеется, что ей это тоже поможет, её надежды на третью наделю, к слову, не слишком оправдываются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things we do for love

В машине у Хлои жарко.

В последний раз они останавливались два с половиной часа назад, вода кончилась ещё раньше, а до Алжира ехать ещё километров восемьдесят; Елене это всё кажется бессмысленным, и она искренне не понимает, почему нельзя было полететь прямым рейсом, но её мнения на этот счёт никто не спрашивал, ограничившись сухим «так нужно» вместо ответа. Хлоя не разговаривает много и не включает музыку, она выстукивает по рулю пальцами какой-то ритм, Елене незнакомый, и старательно пытается не заснуть — Фишер бы сама повела, но она не знает дорогу, так что им приходится как-то выкручиваться, а кофе, к слову, у них кончился ещё остановки три или четыре назад. Она пытается фотографировать пустыню, но это быстро надоедает; Хлоя, устало вздохнув, начинает рассказывать, что в городе ей камеру лучше спрятать и особо не высовываться — в Алжире с этим нормально, конечно, но местные это всё равно не любят, а они, вроде как, пытаются не привлекать внимание.

Елена кивает, потому что ей нравится слушать Хлою — ещё ей нравится, как солнце падает на её растрёпанные волосы и как та прикрывает глаза, устало откидываю голову назад, но в этом она никогда не признается. Елена в какой-то момент начинает фотографировать Хлою вместо песка — та ничего на это не говорит, только хмурится, недовольно поджимая губы, и старается не сводить глаз с дороги, Елена про себя отмечает, что Хлоя на фотографиях вообще хорошо получается, и решает как-нибудь потом прислать ей эти снимки, когда они вернутся домой. О том, что понятие «дом» теперь слишком абстрактно и расплывчато, Елена старается не думать; она прячет фотоаппарат в сумку и откидывается на спинку сиденья, игнорируя песок на зубах и надеясь заснуть.

Хлоя с самого начала сказала ей, что это плохая идея; Хлоя, открывшая ей дверь своего гостиничного номера и пялившаяся на её дорожную сумку ещё с половину минуты, сказала, что это самый хреновый из всех возможных выборов, Елена её тогда не послушала, Елена не слушает её и сейчас, когда Хлоя Фрейзер помогает ей дотащить вещи до их номера в алжирском отеле — Хлоя распахивает дверь чуть ли не пинком и швыряет сумку на пол, почти падая на диван, потому что она чертовски устала, а через восемь с половиной часов ей нужно встретиться с клиентом-заказчиком-да-какая-разница-как-его-называть, и она, прикрыв глаза, говорит Елене идти в душ первой, и добавляет ещё почти сразу же, через пару секунд:

— Ты зимний ребёнок, Елена Фишер; тебе следовало бы им оставаться.

Елена понятия не имеет, что это значит, и нарочито громко хлопает дверью, надеясь, что ту не заклинит. Это было бы обидно.

Хлоя говорит, что это паршивый выбор — Хлоя не из тех, кого выбирают; она не из тех, с кем до конца жизни остаются, она это знает и повторяет на всякий случай, что сбегать с ней от мужа на другой край света — тоже откровенно дерьмовая идея, следовало бы продумать этот план получше, и только вздыхает, когда Елена упрямо поджимает губы. С Хлоей можно хорошо потрахаться разве что, можно напиться до беспамятства и отправиться куда-нибудь на ближний восток, где гражданская война в разгаре — с Хлоей хорошо отстреливаться от правительственных войск и сидеть в соседних комнатах на допросе, а после целоваться, слизывая у неё с губ и пальцев чужую кровь, то есть, не то чтобы Елена это правда знает, но ей кажется, что так оно и есть, она иногда ловит себя на том, что слишком долго на чужую загорелую шею и не может взгляда отвести от её губ, это, кстати, глупо ужасно, особенно для кого-то вроде неё; Хлоя ещё не из тех, кого любить можно — Елене это куда-то под корку головного мозга въелось, так что она повторяет себе это, как заведённая, снова и снова, пока смотрит на её уставшее лицо и солнечные блики в чёрных волосах, Елена запускает в них пальцы и перебирает пряди осторожно, Хлоя смотрит на неё с недоумением, так же, как дворовые кошки, которым руку протягиваешь; Хлоя пожимает плечами и обнимает её, утягивая за собой на бежевые простыни, и Елена замирает в её руках, пока чужое дыхание на её шее не выравнивается.

Елена её совершенно точно не любит, потому что Хлоя Фрейзер вообще не из тех, к кому кто-то может чувства проявить — разве что случайно, перепутав с кем-то, дело здесь не в характере, она просто сама по себе такая, Елена думает, что она всё ещё любит Нейтана, правда любит, то есть, она именно поэтому от телефона избавляется в первую очередь, она поэтому записку на кровати оставляет с просьбой не искать её и обещанием вернуться, тут вообще дело не в любви, в любит — не любит играют дети, лепестки цветам обрывая и уничтожая клумбы, Елена думает о привязанностях и старается плакать по ночам не слишком громко, надеясь не разбудить Хлою; Фрейзер на следующее утро всё равно смотрит на неё устало и зло и приносит ей кофе в номер.

Елена добавляет как можно больше сахара, потому что тогда обветренные губы Хлои начинают казаться сладкими — это почти как запивать горькую таблетку от головной боли чаем, Елена надеется, что ей это тоже поможет, её надежды на третью наделю, к слову, не слишком оправдываются.

Хлоя Фрейзер, вообще-то, — бессердечная тварь, такие глубоких чувств по природе своей просто испытывать не научились и поэтому, может быть, именно они после апокалипсиса выживут. Она говорит Елене как-то, наматывая её волосы на пальцы, шепчет в полураскрытые губы, мол, знаешь, извини, но так уж получилось, она говорит ещё, что Нейтан, в общем-то, тот ещё идиот, если позволил ей уйти, Елена отвечает, что не оставила ему выбора, и Хлоя на это только смеётся.

Хлоя всегда смеётся — наверное, просто знает больше, но Елена научилась не принимать это за личное оскорбление, потому что Хлоя оказывается рядом в тот момент, когда их заказчик неожиданно достаёт пушку, чтобы в неё выстрелить — Хлоя успевает оттолкнуть её, прежде чем свернуть парню шею, и Елена в итоге отделывается царапиной на бедре.

Это всё вообще не для неё, но Елена устала быть брошенным якорем — она сжимает рукоять пистолета и прижимается спиной к холодной каменной стене; выкрасть одну чёртову вазу оказывается гораздо сложнее, чем они думали с самого начала, но теперь это дело чести; Елена смотрит на Хлою пару секунд и говорит в итоге тихо, шепчет сквозь пальцы Фрейзер, которыми та зажимает ей рот, чтобы не привлечь ненароком лишнее внимание, их и без того человек десять сейчас ищут, и у каждого пушка и запасная обойма с собой, Елена шепчет, надеясь, что получается не слишком громко:

— Это опасно.

Хлоя улыбается.

Хлое, думает Елена, поразительно идёт улыбка — почти так же, как Нейтану, их роднит нечто гораздо большее, чем любовь к воровству чужих сокровищ и стремление уничтожить себя. Хлоя улыбается и говорит ей, не раздумывая:

— Конечно, это опасно, это же дело, блять, ёбаной чести.

Елене кажется, что она снова упустила что-то важное, но она слишком устала сейчас, чтобы разбираться, их могут убить через минуту-другую, и она подаётся вперёд, целуя Хлою сквозь пальцы — получается смешно и нелепо, руки у Хлои пыльные и у неё грязь под ногтями, это ожидаемо после спуска в богом забытые пещеры, и Хлоя не сразу понимает, что происходит, но всё-таки убирает руку, обнимая её за талию и притягивая к себе ближе.

В чёрных волосах Хлои играет солнце — Елене в нос ударяет запах пыли и чего-то давно сгнившего, она снова думает о Нейтане и оставленной на подушке записке; тут дело не в любви совсем, и она правда сбежать отсюда хочет, но в какой-то момент она начинает думать о пальцах Хлои, оставляющих синяки на её бёдрах, и это кажется ей — почему-то вдруг — самой важной вещью во вселенной. 

Хлоя говорит ей потом, когда они всё-таки выбрались, чудом и с божьей помощью, наверное, срезая отросшие пряди заржавевшими ножницами и встряхивая головой:

— Ты зимний ребёнок, солнышко, и лучше бы ты осталась дома.

Елена пожимает плечами — она всё ещё понятия не имеет, что это означает. У Елены не дрожит голос, когда она про Нейтана рассказывает, но она думает, что между ним и Хлоей основная разница в том, что Хлоя даже поменять ничего не пытается и знает, чего от жизни хочет; Хлоя никогда на одном месте долго не останется и не заведёт собаку, хотя у неё есть квартира, Хлоя рассказывает, что у неё умерли даже чёртовы кактусы, ублюдки зелёные. У Елены не дрожит голос, когда она рассказывает про Нейтана, закрывая глаза и положив Хлое голову на плечо, у неё ужасно удобные плечи, на них спать почему-то легко получается без кошмаров, и шепчет, не особо рассчитывая, что Фрейзер услышит:

— Я устала.

Елена говорит тихо, её всё это уже просто очень заебало, если честно, она так больше не может. У Елены слишком много дерьма в жизни случилось, Елена из тех, у кого вроде бы всё в порядке, но они всё равно почему-то тонут, она тоже устала быть чьим-то домом, ей надоело дверь открытой по ночам оставлять, надеясь, что Нейтан вернётся, она на сквозняке мерзнет вечно, а в постели и без того холодно, даже если она спит в одежде и накрывшись зимним одеялом.

Тяжело быть чьим-то домом, если человек, которого ты ждёшь, продолжает уходить.

— Все устали, солнышко. И пулю себе в лоб тоже все пустить хотят, но никто же, блять, не жалуется.

Елена чувствует себя потерянной; в отелях, где они останавливаются, приходится вставать в восемь тридцать, чтобы успеть на завтрак, она всегда просыпается раньше Хлои и меняет бинты ещё очень долго и с обречённым видом, в основном потому, что не хочет вставать с постели, Хлоя всегда приносит ей кофе за столик и спрашивает, как ей спалось, просто чтобы спросить хоть что-то, потому что Елена по утрам почти не разговаривает и в основном пытается в себя прийти; Хлоя этим напоминает Нейтана — Хлоя слишком часто напоминает Нейтана, Елене иногда страшно от этого становится, но в основном она — наверное — привыкла.

Во всяком случае, ей хочется так думать.

Хлоя надолго нигде не задерживается и любить по-настоящему давно разучилась, она уменьшительно-ласкательные использует вместо обращений, Елена никогда этого не понимала и не поймёт, наверное, она целует её в последний раз на заднем сиденье машины и не плачет, потому что Хлоя терпеть не может все эти сантименты; в багажнике машины лежит её дорожная сумка, Елена, кажется, понимает, что зима всегда означает закрытые двери и натянутые до подбородка одеяла, волосы у Хлои почему-то пахнут корицей. Елена думает, что она, наверное, будет скучать по этому запаху — зимние дети должны возвращаться домой, она снова что-то упустила, она чувствует себя маленькой девочкой, которой пора на поезд после самых лучших летних каникул в её жизни.

Хлоя, отталкивая её от себя мягко, шепчет, хотя тут их никто подслушать не может:

— Пришли мне те снимки.

Елена кивает, но больше по привычке — смысл сказанного до неё доходит только тогда, когда она поворачивает ключ в замке и слышит, как отъезжает машина. 

Елене всегда нравилось её слушать.


End file.
